The present invention relates to non-volatile random access memory. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dual conductor inductive. sensor for a non-volatile random access ferromagnetic memory device.
Computer memory technology has experienced profound advances in the last two decades. One of the first computer memories involved magnetic core memory technology. To form each magnetic core, a miniature toroidal-shaped ferrite core was interwoven into a fine matrix of wires. By applying a current through the wires, the core would be programmed with either a north or south directed flux path that would correspond to a logic one or zero. The advantage of magnetic core memory is that it is non-volatile, or does not need to be refreshed to remember the stored logic signal. Additionally, Core memory is also xe2x80x9cradiation-hardxe2x80x9d or unaffected by ionizing radiation like gamma rays. However, the assembly of the magnetic core array was very labor intensive and was quickly abandoned when semiconductor processes were developed.
Currently one of the most popular memory technologies uses either a form of MOS (metal-oxide-semiconductor) or CMOS (complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor) processes. However, it is well known that this technology requires constant refreshing of each memory cell to maintain the logic signal strength due to the inherent leakage of capacitors. This constant refreshing of the memory cells is nota problem when there is an unlimited voltage source, but in many applications, like lap top computers and cell phones, there is a finite supply. To deal with this problem, rechargeable batteries have been used in all portable electrical devices.
The problem with using devices that have capacitive memory arrays is the inconvenience in keeping the batteries properly charged every few hours. Therefore, there is a need for a non-volatile memory device that does not need to be refreshed and is inexpensive and quick to make.
Examples of patents related to non-volatile RAM, each of which are herein incorporated by reference for their supporting teachings, are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,899 to Dimyan et al. teaches a non-volatile random access memory having a plurality of magnetic cells arranged in an array on a major surface of a substrate. In operation, a single magnetic cell is selected and inductively switched between opposite remanent, (i.e. permanent) states, upon the simultaneous application of electrical pulses to a pair of conductors intersecting adjacent the selected cell. Each electrical pulse has an amplitude which is insufficient to inductively switch the remanent state of the selected cell. However, the combined amplitude of the electrical pulses is at least equal to the amplitude required for such a switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,826 to Mathews teaches a non-volatile, static magentic memory device, whose operation is based on the Hall effect. The device includes a magnetic patch which stores data in the form of a magnetic field, a semiconductor Hall bar, and a pair of integrally-formed bipolar transistors which are used for amplifying and buffering the Hall voltage produced along the Hall bar. In use, current is forced to flow down the length of the Hall bar causing a Hall voltage to be developed in a direction transverse to the direction of both the magnetic field and the current. The bases of the bipolar transistors are ohmically coupled to the Hall bar to sense the Hall voltagexe2x80x94the polarity of which is representative of the stored information. Finally, a system of current carrying conductors is employed for writing data to individual magnetic patches.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,097 to Lienau teaches a nonvolatile random access memory having a substrate that carries separate magnetically polarizable domains. Each domain is surrounded by a full write loop member, and arranged to penetrate a Hall channel of a dual drain FET with its residual magnetic field. The domains are organized in word rows and bit columns, are each written to by a single full write current through the surrounding loop member, and each read by a comparator connected to the FET drains. The memory is capable of being fabricated in a variety of different forms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,604 to Lienau et al. teaches a sheet random access memory (SHRAM). The SHRAM is a nonvolatile and transportable memory characterized by its cell density and relatively small size and power requirements, but having the nonvolatile character and rugged transportability of core memory, or magnetic disks or tape. The SHRAM is further characterized by a memory comprising a two dimensional magnetic substrate and a fixed driving device for writing and reading into the substrate. Further, a fixed sensing device for sensing the information is attached at each cell location. The memory media includes not only a homogeneous two dimensional substrate, but also ferrite cores formed into the substrate by photolithographic techniques, wherein the information is stored within the core and read by the sensing device from a gap defined by the core. Memory cells according to the invention can thus be arranged and organized to form destructive readout RAMs, or nondestructive readout Rams in both serial and parallel form.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,414 to McDowell et al. teaches a magnetic integrated circuit structure in combination with a carrier-deflection-type magnetic field sensor. Each of a variety of magnet structures realize a condition in which the magnetic field is substantially orthogonal to the direction of travel of carriers of a sense current, thereby achieving maximum sensitivity. By basing a magnetic memory cell on a single minimum size MOS device, a small cell may be realized that compares favorably with a conventional DRAM of FLASH memory cell. The greater degree of control over the magnetic field afforded by the magnetic structures enables the cross-coupling between cells in a memory array to be minimized.
It is therefore a feature of the present invention to provide a nonvolatile ferromagnetic RAM device which is capable of reading the data stored in each magnet quickly and efficiently utilizing a minimal number of components. Specifically, there is a nonvolatile ferromagnetic RAM which is capable of reading the data stored in each magnetic bit.
A further aspect of the invention is to provide a ferromagnetic memory cell, comprising of a base (19) that is oriented in a horizontal plane. There is also a bit (3), made of a ferromagnetic material, having: a height that is oriented perpendicular to the horizontal plane of the base, and a polarity that can be directed along the height. Additionally, there is a sense line (1), positioned proximate the bit (3) sufficient to detect the directed polarity of the bit; and a write line (2), positioned proximate the bit sufficient to direct the polarity of the bit.
Yet, an additional feature of the invention is to provide a memory cell with a detector, coupled to the sense line; and a sample drive line (14), positioned proximate the bit (3) to transmit an electric pulse that will increase the directed polarity of the bit sufficient to induce a wave into the sense line that can be detected by the detector.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention so that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and so that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. Other features of the present invention will become clearer from the following detailed description of the invention, taken with the accompanying drawings and claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention.